


Fake(?) Contacts

by Vanta22exual



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Just a short and sweet thing I came up with, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: Rider's contacts aren't so fake after all.





	Fake(?) Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> A weakness? In MY Rider??? Its more likely than you think.

The Yellow-Green team had suspected that there was something wrong with their leader for a while now. Not only did he keep turning to the wrong person when he talked, he had also managed to grab an Inkbrush instead of his trusty Roller, headed into the wrong door while in the Lobby Tower, causing him to end up in an entirely different match, and last but not least, he had just tried to attack his own Teammate when Stealth-kun prepared to launch his Tenta Missiles at the enemy team. 

 

After their latest match, the four of them had decided to take a break, having settled in a cafe not far from the Square. Rider kept squinting at the menu before finally just tossing it down with a huff, ordering a simple black coffee. 

 

The three other Inklings exchanged a glance, they all knew that Rider could be moody, but this was a little uncalled for. Eventually, Bamboo-chan finally gathered enough of her courage to speak up. "Is something wrong? You've been acting pretty odd all day." 

 

The question only earned her a glare from the Roller main, who crossed his arms before looking away, seeming to stare off into the distance for a while. "I'm fine. Mind your own business."

 

Something was definitely wrong, but neither of the three squids was sure how to approach the situation. While they had been in a team with Rider for quite some time now, it was still a long ways off from really calling them best friends. After a while, Stealth-kun spoke up next. "Rider...something's definitely wrong. You don't usually act like this." 

 

"Act like _what_?" Another poisonous glare, directed right at the other male inkling, who almost seemed to shrink into his seat. 

 

"W-well, like...."

 

"Like you're blind." School Uniform said flatly, simply returning the glare she got with a blank stare of her own. The two other Inklings scooted a little further away, afraid of Riders temper finally giving out.

 

However just as the team leader was about to open his mouth, their orders arrived, shutting him up as he grabbed his coffee with a huff, taking a long sip before relaxing into his seat. "Its none of your business, is that clear? I'm just not having a good day."

 

"Not a good day, huh." School Uniform took a sip from the tea she had ordered, still seeming unfazed by the glares she was sent. 

 

"Yeah. Why are you so-"

 

"You know, you didn't seem to be having a bad day when you were with that blue guy yesterday." She hummed, her eyes wandering from her cup up to her leader, only to see him looking just about ready to crawl over the table just to shut her up. 

 

"NOW LISTEN HERE-" 

 

"Riiiiiiider~!" A familiar sing song voice made itself known, and only a few moments later, two arms were wrapping around the tanned Inkling from behind, pulling him into half a hug. The Inkling who appeared behind Rider was none other than Goggles himself, local legend for beating the S4 as well as Emperor, as well as certified idiot. 

 

The Green Inkling tensed for a moment before turning his head slightly, squinting when he made out a flash of blue. "...what do you want Goggles?"

 

Rider's reaction had Goggles pouting a little, moving to pull away his arms. "Aw come on, I come all this way on a day when there's no practice just to bring you your contacts because you forgot them at my place and this is how you greet me? That’s rude!" 

 

There was a small snicker from the other side of the table, although two of the three voices were quickly silenced by a harsh glare. School Uniform however just smirked a little. "Forgot your contacts at his place, yes? That sounds like an interesting story." 

 

"Oh, not really! We were just having some-" Before Goggles could finish, Rider slapped his hand over the other's mouth, his tentacles glowing slightly as a light green blush settled over his face. "Another word out of you and I'm not gonna visit you again." 

 

There was a soft whine from the blue Inkling before he pouted, pulling away from the hand and moving to dig around his pockets. "Fine fine. Anyway, here you go. You shouldn't go around leaving those everywhere." 

 

Before Rider could respond, Goggles quickly leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tanned Inkling's cheek before running off with a wave to the rest of Rider's team, a beaming smile on his face. 

 

As for Rider himself, he found himself unable to speak for a good long while, his tentacles practically a beacon of light by now as he tried to calm the blush that was raging over his face.

 

Meanwhile, his team was having a good time snickering about their leader's reaction before School Uniform eventually spoke up again.

 

"So those contacts aren't fake after all, huh?"

 


End file.
